MicroNations Fandom talk:Reino de Torguesia
Populations in the Chart List? Should we add a column for populations in the chart? I think it would be a smart idea, but I'll ask first before I make that edit. What do you all think? Suzukiano (talk) 23:59, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Join the Alliance of Micronations? What is that link doing at the top of the list, and why hasn't anyone removed it? It didn't belong there in the first place. I'll remove it. No worries. I will start a new AoMN at my blog: http://paulsblogherald.blogspot.com/ Kranton54 01:16, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Kranton54 Flag thumbnails? Should a 25 pixel height flag thumbnail be placed before each country name, as is the case in most country lists on this wiki? Ouch.jars 13:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that would be great, but I don't know how to. TalkTalkTalk 23:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Use this code: [[nation name here]] For example, Bokonton's would be: Bokonton And the result would be: Bokonton I hope this helps. Kyng Fyrst 18:25, September 17, 2010 (UTC) thumbnail flag i like the idea ++++ Tested ++++ I went ahead and put 2 test images in the T section of the list, I just clicked the link to the nations page and copied the image tags from the edit feature on their page, put one in at 25 px and another at 50 px, 25 px isn't really enough to get some smaller stuff alot of the flags have. I recommend 50 pixels, It adds very little extra height to each line. Check it out, edit if you like, If we are going to do It I suggest Anyone interested take a letter or two of the alphabet and do all the nations under each one, just so its uniform. --IDSOT 06:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I am trying to make a flagicon for my new micronation, Wyhzette. Can anybody please help me? Kranton54 01:20, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Kranton54 Page deletion I propose that we delete the "List of micronations" page and start over, more of half of these micronations don't even exist anymore, the page is a mess, let's just start over Sabovia - Talk to Me 08:01, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :It isn't called "List of active micronations", therefore there is no problem with them being inactive. Redlinks were removed, so there's even a less of a reason to delete this page. --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 09:41, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I believe that this page is vital to show which micronations exist or have existed. However, I propose that there should be a separate page called "List of ACTIVE Micronations" and that any micronation not active within the past six months should be taken off of that page and put to the defunct page. ::Eastest566 (talk) 23:52, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :I contest this mark for deletion. This is a navigation tool used by many. It simply needs to be kept up to date. :Lothian 1 (talk) 10:23, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::We agree, the list is essential, but needs updating. ::HolyLand (talk) 21:25, May 20, 2014 (UTC) 19:15, July 18, 2014 reversion by Sabovia *Was there a reason for reverting? - Aedeland (talk) 20:17, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **This wiki does not regard "fantasy nations" as micronations, it's a fantasy nation, thus doesn't belong on a list of micronations, however you are free to create a "List of Fantasy Nations" article - Sabovia Talk to me 21:42, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **On what definition or standard is this determination based? Nothing in the community policy nor the definition of micronation on this wiki says that "fantasy nations" are not micronations. Instead, this wiki catagorically places fantasy nations as a standard micronation. - Aedeland (talk) 05:34, July 19, 2014 (UTC) **A lot of our pages are outdated, thus for the need of "Project Rewrite". However, what I say is true, our community regards micronations and fantasy nations seperate and what an outdated page says doesn't effect that. - Sabovia Talk to me 08:37, July 19, 2014 (UTC) **Look forward to seeing what you guys come up with. Your admin team is wasting a lot of time argueing with people because your policies are so arbitrary. Distinguishing between shades of fantasy will be difficult. If you can't pin it down, you make it nearly impossible for people to participate. - Aedeland (talk) 16:29, July 19, 2014 (UTC) **I can you tell are upset, or "butt hurt" as some may say, but that's what you get if you go on a wiki for micronations, not fantasy nations. We can easily define fantasy nations as "any nation which has any fantasized elements, such as history, leadership, or claims". - Sabovia Talk to me 17:24, July 19, 2014 (UTC) **Touché. By fantasy elements, do you mean dragons and warlocks or do you mean merely something made up or created by the author? What is the difference between your definition of a micronation, someone who fantasizes they are King of their neighborhood, and someone who fantasizes about a country that doesn't exist? - Aedeland (talk) 17:53, July 19, 2014 (UTC) **This is becoming off-topic, do not comment below this reply - Sabovia Talk to me 18:30, July 19, 2014 (UTC)